The field of the invention is the building industry. It relates to metallic components, more particularly those intended for forming parts of the exterior walls of buildings for habitation.
The exterior walls of a building are generally composed of masonry, for example building blocks, covered with one or two coats of render. In the application state, the render is a somewhat pasty and often colored material. Two main types are known: skin renders, consisting of a polymeric resin applied in thicknesses of about 3 mm, and hydraulic renders, containing a hydraulic binder, which are applied in thicknesses generally of between 12 and 25 mm. After drying or curing, the render enables walls to be obtained whose surfaces are regular and uniform, with no roughness, asperity or blistering. Furthermore, the render imparts impermeability properties on the walls.
Rendered exterior walls very often include metallic components whose visible head delimits a region or a part which is differentiated from the render not only by its strength but also, sometimes, by its shape or its color. These may, for example, be projecting ornamental parts, parts in the middle of panels, or corner parts lying, in particular, at the intersection of the walls or at points where there are cornices, bases or joints.
The metallic components are put into place at the same time as the render is applied, before application of one or both render coats, or therefore after application of a first render coat and before application of a second coat. This is the case, in particular, of metal angle sections which are put into place at the corner parts. These angle sections have 1), a head which forms the arris of the corner part of the building and 2), at least one flange, which is laid against the building blocks, then optionally covered with a first render coat, and then which covered with render coat.
These metallic components protect the arrises from being broken off. However, the head of these components, which is flush with the corners of the walls, is not protected against corrosion.
This is the reason why it is common practice to clip polyvinyl chloride (PVC) strips onto the heads of the metallic components. While, the protection provided by these PVC strips is effective, at least over time, the PVC may split or even break due to the effect of impact. Water then infiltrates as far as the metallic part of the component and possibly flows along this metallic part, eventually causing it to corrode. Moreover, it should be noted that the PVC strips are not esthetic since their appearance is necessarily substantially different from the appearance of the render.
With regard to the aforesaid, a problem which the invention proposes to solve is how to produce an impact-resistant component which is not prone to oxidation and whose appearance is fundamentally similar to the appearance of the render.